


A Conglomerate

by Yagura



Series: Selkie!verse [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Courtship, Gen, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagura/pseuds/Yagura
Summary: All pebbles are not created equal, Kakashi thinks to himself philosophically.





	A Conglomerate

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see why kakashi is going so gaga over these particular pebbles, check out [this wikipedia article](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pebble) about pebbles. the first image is a regular shingle beach, the second image is the beach this fic is set on.

_All pebbles are not created equal_ , Kakashi thinks to himself philosophically.

This ought to be a good thing. It _is_ , really, but it also means that right now, Kakashi is in a bit of a bind.

He's on a beach. An ocean type beach. Which hurts as much as it always does – a sharp pain at being so close and yet so far away, rather than the usual, dull ache he feels at all times – but he's preoccupied. It's a shingle beach, and Kakashi has been spending the past three hours stalking up and down the surf, collecting every pretty pebble he can find. Which, unfortunately, is… all of them.

It's a good thing. But also… he can't carry the whole beach home. Leaving supplies behind is not an option, but there is only so much room in his various bags and pockets and storage scrolls, what with the heads already in them, and besides, he'll have to _carry_ all of it.

If only the pebbles weren't so pretty. But they're simply far too gorgeous to leave behind. There are bright red ones – truly bright red, not rusty dull red – and pink ones and green ones and dual-colored ones and so, so many variations of grey. From dark, dark grey, almost black, to just off-white, there are all shades, often with a tinge of blue to them that makes them even prettier. Some of the pebbles are opaque, some of them have veins or are marbled. Some of them look dull and boring when dry, but incredibly vibrant when wet. Some are perfectly round, others are egg-shaped, some are flat, some have very gentle, rounded corners and shapes.

Over the past two years Kakashi has seen a lot of pebbles, but never so many extraordinary ones in one place. Kiri really is spoiled. If only Kakashi could come back, then this wouldn't be such a hard choice to make, but given that it's Kiri… that's not very likely.

 _A grouping of pebbles is called a conglomerate_ , Kakashi remembers as he adds another handful to the… somewhat sizeable pile he has assembled.

"Senpai," says Yamato, seated next to the pile. He sounds like he wants to cry, but also like he's resigned to his fate. "We have to get back. We'll be late reporting in."

"I'm late to everything, my lovely kōhai," Kakashi replies absently, eying an orange pebble that he's pretty sure Iruka would want to give to Naruto. Except the thought of Iruka giving one of the pebbles Kakashi has given him away is unpleasant.

Maybe Kakashi should give it to Naruto. Except then it wouldn't be a thing he does only for Iruka anymore.

Hmm. There was that shiny, deep black pebble that immediately made him think of Gai. Maybe he can give everyone he likes a pebble? Just one. A single pebble. Iruka still has lots more. That'd be fine, right? Iruka wouldn't mind?

Perhaps he should ask first.

"Why," says Yamato, but he doesn't seem to be addressing anyone in particular, so Kakashi ignores him.

Except.

Turning around, Kakashi focuses on his (former, to be honest, but neither of them wants to do away with this aspect of their relationship) kōhai, who appears to be looking beseechingly at the sky. "You have pockets, right?"

Yamato gives him a very, very long look. Button eyes, Kakashi remembers; that's what he thought the first time he saw Yamato's face, back when he didn't yet go by Yamato. It's a thing Kushina-san used to say, and Kakashi never really understood what it meant until that moment.

"Senpai," Yamato says.

"I don't really want to leave one of the heads behind," Kakashi says, like he's actually considering it. He's not; they need the heads to confirm their successful mission. Sure, what with the hair that could serve as useful handles they could just carry the heads by hand, but heads don't stay fresh for long once divorced from the living body and everything would fall apart pretty soon.

Besides, people don't really like seeing body parts, particularly not when carried by other people who are not undertakers by profession. You'd think they'd make an exception for doctors, at least, but in fact the opposite is true. Kakashi learned quickly not to try to use that disguise when out and about carrying body parts.

Yamato heaves a very long sigh, then proceeds to help Kakashi stuff all the pretty pebbles into every available storage space they have.

Kakashi doesn't tell him yet, but there's one for him in there too. A very pretty, flat one that would fit perfectly into Yamato's cupped palm; it's marbled green and brown and perfect for him.

**Author's Note:**

> *button eyes (knopfaugen) is a german word that is not so much as referring to what the eyes look like as to the feeling they invoke. so when kakashi is thinking of yamato having "button eyes", he's saying that yamato is adorable. like a baby animal.


End file.
